Red as Blood
by PenSmith433
Summary: I've always felt alone, like I've fallen through a hole in the universe. Maybe moving back to Forks will help that. Back to a sister who I haven't seen in five years, and a town that I thought I'd left behind. Maybe things will be different. Maybe...Maybe this is where it all changes. We can only wait and see.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving Back in Forks

**I'm back! And yes, I've completely rewritten the story. Apologies for the two year long wait, but I've finally gotten around to looking at this story and sorting it out. Believe me, I know I should have sorted it out long ago.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Chapter One: Arriving Back in Forks

The sky was dull with storm grey clouds.

I would be incredibly lucky if I managed to get to the house without it deciding to pour down on us. I was in a police car, driving along a narrow road with trees flourishing on either side of the road. My dad was the one who was driving, and so far we hadn't said one word to each other. I hadn't exactly a choice in coming here. My mother had decided that it would be in my best interest if I was to be packed off to live with my father. Someone who I hadn't seen for nearly five years. We were practically strangers to each other, which didn't fill me with the prospect that this was going to work.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Bella again?" I looked at Dad when he decided to break the silence, "I know she's been looking forward to seeing you," I didn't say anything to that, rather just preferring to watch the road, "Are you glad to be back?"

"It's hard to be glad about a place that I can't really remember," I finally answered him, "But I suppose...I am happy to be back here. It's been so long," I drummed my fingers on the arrest of the car, "And about Bella..." my sister's name rolled off my lips like it was something foreign. My sister and I hadn't lived under the same roof for a very long time. I shot a winning smile at Dad, "Why wouldn't I be happy to see her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged slightly, seemingly unconcerned with the way this conversation was turning. He took a quick look at me, before looking back at the road, "To tell you the truth, she's been behaving suspiciously for a while," I raised an eyebrow; the Bella that I remembered was someone that couldn't keep a secret to save her own life. How much had we missed of each other's lives? "I'm sure she's just having some trouble in adjusting to life here. It's very different from Arizona,"

"Oh I hope so," I murmured, placing my fingers to my lips, thinking quickly, "She's got a new boyfriend hasn't she?" I thought back to the various emails that I had exchanged with Bella over the past weeks, "Eduard...Edwin..." I tried to think of the name.

"Edward," he sniffed slightly, "Edward Cullen, his family moved over here a couple of months ago. His dad's the doctor of the town," he turned down a smaller road and I watched the houses silently, "He's a bit perfect if I'm honest. But honest, I suppose,"

"No one's perfect," I disagreed, wanting to just get to the house and have the introductions with Bella over and done with. It would be interesting to see how much we had both changed since we had last seen each other face to face. It wasn't a conversation that I particularly relished, "Not really," I cocked my head, "Although the people in Italy were kind of perfect...in a physical way. They weren't exactly cordial though,"

"Italy," he nodded slowly, and then blinked, turning to look at me carefully, "Hold up, when did you go to Italy?" his tone was angry, and I looked at him before looking back at the road that he was driving down, "Adrianna, when did you go to Italy?"

"It was with the school," I answered, "Not a big deal. I went; spent two weeks there and then got back a month ago," I shot a reassuring look at him, "It rained the entire time, and I lost fifteen Euros but I loved it there. I really want to go back again,"

"Renee didn't tell me that you went to Italy," he pressed, only focussing on that one detail. I sighed slightly, familiar with the arguments of parents. I didn't understand why he was getting worked up about it. The trip had been and gone, there was no point protesting about it now, when there wasn't anything that could change the fact that it had happened.

"Why would she tell you?" I asked him, resting my head against the cold glass of the window, "She was getting married; she didn't focus on anything that wasn't Phil. I don't even think that she noticed that I had been gone," a sad smile played around my mouth, "She didn't notice much,"

"Hmm," he didn't sound pleased that he hadn't known, "I'll be talking to her about that later on the phone. I should be told these things," we lapsed into silence again, and I shifted in my seat, "You remember Jacob Black, don't you?"

"Jacob...Jake?" I asked, remembering the older boy faintly. I smiled, the memory coming back clearer for me, "Sure, Bella sometimes mentions him when we email each other. I don't think that he remembers me though. I haven't been back here in a long time," Dad pulled up in a drive, just outside a reasonably sized house, "But I can't believe I'm back," I leant against the door, my bag slung over my shoulder, studying the house carefully. I could live here if I tried.

I felt a blot of rain hit my face and I tilted my head back, allowing the silver droplets to drench me as the heavens finally decided to open. I was aware that Dad was watching me stand in the rain, "You're not like Bella, are you?" he said almost sadly, "She hates the rain,"

I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, "We're not the same person, Dad," I reminded him, "I'm not like her. I never was like her," I pushed myself away from the car, "So are we going to go in there and get the meetings and greetings over and done with?" he looked at me slightly sternly, "Dad, I'm not like her. I can't conform to what you want me to be like if you want me to be like her,"

"Adrianna," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "I know you're not like her," I moved from foot to foot, uncomfortable with his words, "Do you think that I don't know that?" I looked away from him, "You both are so different from each other that if it wasn't for how you both look, I wouldn't have thought you were sisters at all," he patted my back, "But you know, you might find that you have more in common than you first think," he walked towards the front door, "You'll both be sharing the same room," and I stared at him, "Just until we get the other room straightened out. It's being renovated,"

"I'm going to die," I muttered looking out at the street, and walking up to the porch, "Don't be surprised if you find two dead bodies later this week," he laughed and I cracked a small smile, "She talks in her sleep,"

"Funny she said the same think about you," he informed me, and I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes, "Adrianna, I know that I haven't been around for much of your life," I looked at him, my hands in my pockets, "But it's like I told Bella, I can't promise that you're going to enjoy every minute of living here. But I promise that I'm going to try,"

I hugged him tightly, surprising myself. I didn't usually hug anyone, closeness with people tended to make me feel anxious, "I don't mind being here," I muttered to him and he nodded slightly, "I don't promise that I'm going to be easy to live with," I moved back, "Because I don't think that I am easy to live with. But I am willing to work on that if want to try this living together," I shuffled my feet, "And I'll even be nice to Bella,"

He merely nodded looking at the house, "Would you like to do the honours then?" he gestured to the door and I dug out my keys from the bottom of my pockets. I fitted the right key into the lock and turned it. It clicked opened and I immediately sneezed as I walked into the hallway, "I think Bella and Edward are in. They're probably just in the kitchen," I looked around, "Like it?"

"Dad, you need to clean," I told him immediately, sneezing again, "Do you own a duster?"

"Bella cleans," he shrugged and I placed a hand on my hip, "The duster's in the cupboard under the sink. You'll be able to find it if you want to do some cleaning," I nodded, returning to look around. I liked it, it seemed...homely. There was a lot of space, and the walls were painted a duck egg blue. I could get used to it easily, "Well?"

"I like it," I answered him honestly, "I like it a lot," he smiled, and I placed my bag down by the sofa, "Do you have any aspirin, my head hurts slightly," he disappeared into the kitchen. I bounced on my toes, slightly anxiously. I could hear a babble of voices in the other room, "I guess that's where the happy couple are," I murmured to myself, walking to open my bag. I stilled slightly when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Anna?"

I straightened up at the sound of the voice, turning around at the soft voice.

"Bella,"

* * *

**So I've got the other two chapters ready so I'm pulling them all up at once, just to eradicate the old story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob, Bella, and Edward

**Second chapter all rewritten and done. Hooray for me, getting this done finally.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jacob, Bella and her Boyfriend Edward

She was different from the last time that I had seen her. She was taller for a start; her face had lost the roundness that she had when she was a child. She was also thinner than I remembered. In all it just served to remind me that my sister and I were merely strangers and didn't know each other at all. Sad thought, though it was. She wore the same look of shock on her face that I suspected was present on my own. Dad was simply looking between us, the aspirin forgotten in his hand.

She shifted from foot to foot, awkwardly, "Hi," she finally said and I merely looked at her, smoothing the shock over my face, forming it into an expressionless look. Bella made me feel...slightly inadequate for a reason. She was practically the model daughter, and I knew that I looked like someone who was completely the opposite from that archetype, "How are you?"

"Good," I replied to her, the slightest hint of irony in my tone. I picked up my bag, slinging over my back, "Glad to be in one place, I suppose..." she still looked awkward, "How are you since you moved here? Last time I heard, you hated the rain..." the downpour outside was hammering against the windows, "Seems to be a rather different departure from what you're used to,"

"I know, I found some good things here," she told me, fiddling with a strand of her long hair, "People...the town," I smiled sardonically, "It's different from Phoenix, but its great here. I think you'll like it. You'll definitely like the weather at any rate," she moved towards me, "It is good to see you again, Adrianna," I nodded slowly, and she smiled. She hugged me and I tensed slightly, but allowed her to give the hug.

I stepped back after about thirty seconds, that was really enough, "Dad said you had someone to introduce to me," I said to her, smiling tightly, "Edmund or someone. Boyfriend?"

"Edward," she corrected before walking back into the kitchen. I looked at Dad, who looked slightly chastising at my behaviour. I shrugged at him, smiling slightly. Bella came back in with a tall boy with red hair, "Adrianna, this is Edward Cullen," I studied him carefully. He was very pale, with very light golden eyes. He didn't seem to be entirely real. He looked, I thought, more suited as a statue in some museum rather than walking around, "Edward this is my younger sister: Adrianna,"

"Pleased to meet you," he said and he held out his hand. I looked at it, not taking it and the tension in the room increased. He retracted it, "Bella hasn't stopped talking about your arrival,"

I looked at my sister, "Really?" I asked, and she flushed slightly, "Hopefully it wasn't all bad," I shrugged, looking back at Bella's boyfriend. I could see why Dad thought he looked...perfect. "I confess I haven't heard a lot about you. I suspect that was deliberate. Although she doesn't say a lot to me, so it might just be her,"

"It wasn't all bad," Bella interrupted and I looked at her, "Sorry that I didn't reply to your email, I've been a little busy with moving here and all. I was going to but then I thought I'd just wait until you arrived here," I nodded distractedly, turning towards the window again, "You've only just got back from Italy, haven't you?"

I looked back, placing my hands in the pockets of my jeans, before nodding, "Yes, I have," I replied, "I went for two weeks with my school. Poured with rain, so I was happy," I scrunched up my hair a little, not looking at her or Dad, "Accidentally made the bus break down on the way back, and got lost for two days,"

"You what?" she said, and I grimaced, trying to move around the sofa to be a safe distance from her so not to get hit by the full force of her lecture, "That would be why you are now here rather than back at your old school. You were kicked out!"

I raised a finger going to my defence, "If we are being technical, then I chose to leave," I informed her, and smiled slightly, "They didn't really give me any choice whether I could leave or not. They made it pretty clear that they wanted me gone. I just chose to leave before they could deliver that ultimatum. Hence my sudden arrival here. I really think it's for the best. I got to go around Volterra all by myself and we finally see each other for the first time in five years,"

"Volterra?" Edward inquired and I nodded, "I hear it's very lovely there,"

I smiled wildly at him, "You know it," I said, before waving a hand, "I've been there a couple of times before with my school. So I know most of it blindfolded," I turned back to Bella, "I swear next time I go, which is hopefully when I've got enough money, I'll take you along, it'll be fun, we'll have a blast,"

"Can you remember that you got kicked out of school," she insisted, and I sighed, "You're sixteen, why can't you be sensible for once?" I took the aspirin from Dad, swallowing it down quickly. Bella was quickly making my headache worse, "Adrianna."

"Isabella," I answered in the same tone as her, "I get it, I screwed up. I've had a while to think about it," I walked towards her, "It's not the first time that it'll happen, and it will certainly not be the last time," I shrugged, "It's good to see you again, but I do have one question," she frowned, "What is it that god-awful truck outside?"

"It's mine," she told me stiffly, and I raised an eyebrow. She had a truck which appeared to be on the verge of breaking down. I wasn't completely convinced, "It's a truck, and you won't be complaining about it when I drive you to school tomorrow,"

"I fear for my life," I said seriously, "I really do. I mean it's only a matter of time until you have a very serious accident that might result in a prolonged stay in the hospital," I turned to view the orange monstrosity, "I'm not going to step one foot in that truck unless I'm sure that it's been vetted and is safe for human transportation,"

Dad moved to sit on the sofa, "She's already had a visit to the hospital because of it," he informed me gruffly, picking up a newspaper to read it, "But she wasn't in the truck at the time, so it wasn't the truck's fault. She was just standing next to it," Dad caught the other end of Bella's glare, "But like your sister said, there's no point complaining about it. Do you want to put your stuff away upstairs?"

I nodded rapidly, "That is a very good idea," I moved past Bella, "We're sharing a room if you wanted to know," I announced to her, "So before you say anything, I think it's a very bad idea, and I think that sleeping on the sofa would be more comfortable,"

"It was my idea," she said coldly, "I've set up everything in the room, including the other bed,"

Another faux pas, "Ahh," I winced slightly, "I see. Then it's a wonderful idea, and I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested that I should stay downstairs. Other than having more room and...not getting woken up in the middle of the night," I picked up one of my suitcases, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a bit," I moved upstairs, opening the door and throwing the suitcase on the opposite bed.

So here I was, back in the middle of Forks town, with my sister who was more of a stranger than actual sister. A sister that seemed to want to get on my case for a lot of the time. And know almost everything about me. I suppose she technically had the right to do so, but I was quickly finding it very annoying. I had gone without a proper parental influence for a long time, thus it was going to be a lot to get used to. Dad didn't seem to be someone that was entirely responsible, but I bet Bella made that up for that twice over.

"Hey Anna!" Bella called up the stairs, and I turned suddenly towards the door, pulled sharply out of my faults. A crash sounded behind me, "Is everything all right up there?"

"Yes!" I shouted back, walking over to the broken ornament. Great. I picked up the broken pieces. It really wasn't my fault, but things kept getting broken around me. I was a very unlucky charm, this probably wouldn't be the first thing that would be broken while I was here, "I'm fine," I left the room, placing the pieces in the bin, "Sorry, I think I broke something upstairs,"

Bella raised her eyebrow at me, "Still clumsy then?" she inquired innocently, and I looked at her unbelievably, she was one to talk. At least I didn't trip over my own feet, "Or rather unlucky perhaps," I smiled sarcastically at her, "I'll pack away anything delicate,"

I folded my arms, "You are a paragon of worldly grace, Bella," I mocked her slightly, "Really, you transcend us ordinary humans, and instead are perfection in every form," I grinned coldly, "I wonder, how does the floor look these days? I'm sure you are quite aware of it," she didn't smile, "I'm not clumsy, things just break around me. I swear it's a conspiracy, but don't worry, I'm alive and well,"

She tensed at that, "Don't joke about life and death like that, Anna, I don't like it," I sighed at her words, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Moan, moan, moan, "There's bread if you wanted to make a sandwich, and there should be some..."

"Bella, you're hovering around me," I told her, almost kindly, "I'm fine, I will be fine," I stretched before taking an apple from the bowl, and biting into it, "Meanwhile you have a very loyal boyfriend hovering around you, who seems concerned for your mental wellbeing," I looked at Edward, "I'm sure you two have plans, and I'd hate for you to mess them up," I passed an apple to Bella, "I'll still be here when you come back, and then you can parade me with tales of Forks, and all the things that have happened in the five years that we saw each other," she looked down, nodding, "However did you survive in this climate, Bella?"

"It's growing on me," she answered, and I saluted her slightly, "I guess I will see you later, don't get lost,"

"Of course not," I smiled, "You know me, I don't get lost anywhere," she looked worried for a minute, "Go, go," I shooed her away, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," she flushed red, and I thought about that sentence, "Actually, don't do anything that I would do. Safer that way by at least thirty percent,"

"I'll see you later," she waved goodbye, and I let out a long breath as I rested against the side of the kitchen. That took more out of me than I thought it would. I walked back into the living room, seeing Dad was still in his chair, reading the paper. I had a feeling that this would quickly grow old.

"So," I said slowly, "Anything happening today...at all," he looked at me over the paper, "Does Bella really have to bring me to school in that ridiculously perilous truck of death?" I leaned forward on my knees, "Because it's going to die on me, I know it will,"

He smiled, "Billy and Jake are coming over in a few minutes," he said, "Surprise for you," I looked interested, "You'll see when they get here. Don't worry, the truck won't fall to pieces," I wasn't reassured but I accepted his words, lying down on the chair, my legs over the arm, "I didn't realise how tall you actually were. You've got my height,"

"Well I didn't want to be as short as Bella," I grinned at him, taking another bite of the apple. He looked disapprovingly, "I don't think she was expecting me to be me exactly. I think she still remembers that little eleven year old that accidently broke her favourite doll," I pointed the apple at him as he appeared to be about to say something, "And I was innocent in that, I was on the opposite side of the room and I had absolutely no interest in it,"

"You were the only one in the room, it had to be you," I stuck my tongue out at him, "Keep doing that and one day it'll be snipped off," the doorbell rang, effectively cutting off my rather clever retort, "That will be Billy and Jake, are you coming out to meet them?" I got up, still chewing on the apple, "Do be nice,"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am the epitome of nice," I drawled, following him outside. Billy and Jake weren't as I remembered them. For one, Billy was in a wheelchair, and two, Jake's hair was about five times longer than I remember, "Hello,"

"Adrianna," I smiled at Billy, "It's good to see you again," I nodded, feeling slightly awkward, "Your Dad hasn't shut up about you since you told him that you were coming," I looked at Dad who was looking rather embarrassed, "It's been quite enjoyable,"

"Well, that's good," I smiled at Dad, who was looking away from me, "No need to be embarrassed, Dad," I turned to Billy, "Been a while since I was here, glad to be back," I looked at the grey sky, "Good...weather,"

"Don't worry," Jake said, "It's always like this," he held out his hand, I shook it, inwardly wincing. I really had to get over this social problem I had going on for me, "I'm Jacob, you probably don't remember me that much," I turned to look at Dad and Billy, but they were too busy chasing each other, "They're always like that,"

I raised an eyebrow, "At least it means that he's less strict and nicer if I come home later than expected," I told him, shrugging, before we both laughed a little, "And don't worry, I remember you, vaguely," I smiled, "You broke my arm when I was five, and I retaliated by kicking you off the climbing frame. I suggest that we leave the past behind us, and make a truce,"

He grinned, "I believe that breaking your arm was an accident," he corrected, "It wasn't my fault that you didn't believe me when I said you couldn't do the monkey bars upside-down," I narrowed my eyes at him, "But by and by I think it's better if we make peace with each other," he looked at the house, "Is Bella in?"

I rolled my eyes, "She's off with her boyfriend," I explained, "That Eduard Cullen," Don't worry, I knew Edward's name, but I really couldn't be bothered to say it, "I mean I've heard about him from Bella and Dad, and they think he's perfect and so on, but I don't know...he's a bit weird," I shrugged, "Still whoever keeps Bella off my back successfully has several brownie points in my good book," Dad and Billy walked back over to us, "Did you lose, Dad?"

He looked a little embarrassed by my teasing, "No," he defended himself, and Jake and I laughed, "Anyway do you like it?" he patted a bike next to him. I looked confused, "It's a homecoming present, and Bella said that you got a licence to drive a bike,"

"You are joking," I grinned, walking around the bike, "I don't have to ride in the metal monster?" he nodded, "Thank you!" I bent down to look at the engine, before looking at Jake, "You rewired the engine?" he nodded, "You have saved me from an untimely end, my friend. Seriously, my life was on the line," he frowned, "Bella wanted me to ride in her truck. I don't trust her driving," I looked at the engine again, "Anything I ought to know?"

"The ignition is a little stiff, so just be a little firm with it," he said, and I nodded, "You going to test it out?"

"Helmet," Dad immediately said, throwing it to me, "I don't want to find you with your head smashed out on the road," I caught the helmet, putting it on, "Have fun," Jake passed me the keys and I climbed on, quickly firing up, "Don't be too long out. Back by six, I want you to have dinner with Bella and me,"

I pulled down the visor, "Yes, Dad," I replied, before heading out on the road. I sighed as I zoomed down the roads, thick trees lining the sides. I was probably breaking the speed limit, but I really couldn't care less. This was freedom, no one criticizing, no one judging me, and absolutely no one invading my personal bubble. Life was good.

There was a sudden flash of white in the corner of my eye and I slowed the bike down, eventually coming to a stop. Nothing. That was odd. I was sure that there had been something there. I shook my head slightly; it was probably just a side effect of the stupid aspirin that my dad had given to me, nothing sinister. Besides, this was Forks, what could there possibly be that could be considered dangerous, other than Bella's truck? Maybe one person got eaten by a bear, but that was it.

I checked my watch, seeing that it was half five, I hadn't realised how long I had been out. I ought to start heading back. I slowly turned the bike around, and once again caught a glimpse of a flash of white through the trees. I quickly started the engine, moving out onto the road. Whatever it was, I wasn't hanging around long enough to find out what it could possibly be. I finally reached home at half five, half an hour later than I was supposed and that was with me cutting some tight corners.

Bella was home when I walked through the door, "You're late," I looked to the ceiling, willing myself to keep calm. I could do this, I could face through a whole evening with her, "Did you have fun on the bike?"

I placed down the helmet, "Yeah, guess I don't have to suffer the orange truck anymore," she pursed her lips slightly, "And you are able to go with Edmund if he decides to pick you up," I told her, "And I get a bike. So really everyone wins in this situation," I moved into the kitchen, "Dad is there any migration of animals through the forests?" I asked my father who was looking in the fridge, "Only I thought I saw something moving when I was on the highway through it,"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up, "There isn't anything moving through as far as I know, other than the usual," he looked worried, "Although there have been some vicious animal attacks recently. Killed a couple of people," now he looked depressed, "We don't know how to track it. What did you see?"

I waved a hand, "No it was just white, and moving. I didn't see it close up or anything, I just wondered," I went over to Bella, "There's been a couple of animal attacks?" I asked her in a low voice, "He didn't say anything about that on the way over here,"

"It's just a rogue animal," she shrugged, "I guess there's nothing else to it. They'll find out who did it soon enough," she seemed genuine, I mean really genuine, but I don't know, there was something...something that I couldn't place my finger on, but that there was something that she wasn't telling me, or wasn't saying, "Spaghetti or macaroni?" she suddenly asked, and I looked at her, wincing as the familiar tinkle of broken glass came to my ears, "Anna?"

"Err...spaghetti," I replied, distracted, and moved over to the broken glass, "I can't believe this," I got out the dustpan and brush, "I swear that glass was no where near the edge," I swept the broken glass up, "Guess I'm just cursed, and not in a good way,"

"No knight in shining armour coming to rescue you?" she asked lightly.

I laughed, "A knight in shining armour?" I questioned, "No. There would be a knight in shining armour coming towards me intending to brave all hell and damnation, and I would tell him to point his trusty steed in the opposite direction," I grinned, "Besides, I don't want a knight, I'd much rather have...someone who didn't have to be courageous all the time. It'll get tiresome," I took a cherry tomato out of her hands, popping it into my mouth, "Besides, there's already the knight in this tale. Your...Edward seems to be something from a time of saving the damsel in distress, which would be you,"

"Edward's not a knight," she said, "But I think I really do like him...a lot I mean," I nodded slowly, swallowing the tomato, "He's different from anyone else that I've met before," she crossed over to the pan, "And he's pretty handsome as well,"

I shrugged, "Well, he seems pretty good, but then I don't know him like you do. You can have him, he seems to like you," I stretched, "Do you need any help, I can stir things if you tell me to," she directed me to the pot of pasta, dishing out instructions to follow.

We ate generally in silence, all three of us too awkward with each other to really talk properly. Small talk mainly, like the weather, what was happening in town and embarrassing memories that I don't want to bring up. I'm not a huge fan of it, and having it between two members of my family was even worse. None of us seemed to really know anything about each other. I was extremely thankful when we piled the plates up and walked upstairs to sort out the room where both Bella and I would be sleeping.

I started putting away my clothes in the spare drawers, "You still draw?" Bella asked me, unpacking one of my suitcases. She opened up a sketchbook, "These are really good," I smiled, my back turned away from her, "We should hang some downstairs,"

"There wouldn't be room, I dismissed, throwing the empty suitcase on top of the wardrobe, "I did have more, but I got entered into an exhibition of new artists. Some people did take some interest in them; it's how I got the money to go to Italy. It was a good trip,"

She put the sketchbook down, "It's good that you've got a hobby, outside getting yourself kicked out of school," I rolled my eyes again. It was quickly becoming a habit, "I'm glad you're here," she told me, "It's been a while," she ducked out of the room.

I sighed, "Same," I murmured, picking up my sketchbook, "Glad,"


	3. Chapter 3: School and Personal Space

**Third and final chapter that needed redoing. Fourth chapter still being written. Needless to say it's been a while.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams, School, and Personal Space

_In my dream I was back in Volterra. I could see myself sitting on the steps of the old clock tower, painting the city market as it bustled by. I smiled at the sight in front of me, looking at the different people that swarmed the place; they all seemed to be so happy, walking with their families and chatting comfortably in Italian with each other. I drew a little more onto the page that was fluttering around. I was separate from the community but I was happy to draw it into my book._

_There was a prickle on the nape of my neck, like there was someone watching me, and I looked to see a shadowy figure in the darkness of the buildings, watching me. I felt uneasy, I had slipped the company of my school trip to wander around Volterra unguarded, which I knew wasn't the smartest idea. But I could defend myself pretty well. I couldn't see the man's face, as it appeared to be covered by a cloak. I frowned slightly, trying to make out who he was, but all of a sudden he disappeared from the shadows, leaving me all alone. It was perhaps better that way. It was slightly disturbing that someone had been watching me._

"_Do you want to come on a tour?" asked a voice and I turned to look up at the beautiful woman who seemed to be right in front of me. She was wearing an assortment of very provocative clothing which made me doubt the legitimacy of any tour that she was offering._

_I stared at her calmly, before finally replying, "No thank you," I looked around, returning to my drawing once again, but the woman remained obscuring my view, "Please may you move, I am trying to finish this drawing before the market packs up. I'm really not in the mood for any tour. Maybe later,"_

"_Are you sure?" she inquired softly, leaning down, "You could see some of the lower levels of the city. They have some spectacular architecture. Once in a lifetime opportunity, they are closed for the rest of the winter," she craned her head to see the picture, "You would have time to draw anything that caught your eye,"_

_I closed the sketchbook suddenly. She was really disturbing me, "Look I am really not interested," I told her, standing up, and looking her over, "For several reasons, including what you are wearing. I'm really all right and I would really like it if you would step back, please," I hissed slightly, as a sharp pain erupted. I looked down at my palm seeing that I had gripped my pencil so much that I had snapped it and driven the jagged edge into my palm. Now blood was bubbling up around the wound and dripping onto the marble steps. It was going to be a pain to get it out of the wound. I looked at the woman again, "Are we done here?"_

"_Of course," she said, almost not breathing. She shifted, now suddenly agitated, as if the blood had suddenly made her recoil. It was understandable; I knew that my sister couldn't stand the sight of blood. This woman seemed to be the same, "Well, I'm sorry that you couldn't see the lower city. Maybe one day,"_

_I pulled the graphite out of my cut, before pressing my thumb to it. It stung badly and I hissed in pain, "Yeah, maybe," I said distractedly and she walked quickly away from me. Great, now this was a real pain. I sat back down on the steps, digging out some tissues out of my bag. Once I had done that I looked around the market again. It looked the same, but there seemed to be a different essence to it now. There seemed to be something that was not right about it. The people were stilted, still fascinating, but there was something lurking in the shadows of this town._

I gasped aloud as someone suddenly shaking my shoulder. I threw myself upwards, looking at who had woken me up, "Bella?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, "Jesus, what was that for? You can't wake someone up like that. It's almost brutal, give me a little bit of a warning beforehand,"

"You were sleeping, I didn't have much time to give you a proper warning that I was going to wake you up," she said, and I flopped back into bed, "Come on, up, we've got to go into school. And you've got to get all your stuff sorted out concerning school,"

"Yes, yes," I struggled out of bed, turning on my bed lamp, "School. What time is it?" I looked at the clock on the wall, "Half seven, Bella?" I turned to her, "You look awake," she sighed, "I'm up, I'm getting dressed, and I'll only be a couple of minutes, please," she walked out of the room, "My sister is a morning person," I looked at the ceiling, "That was deliberate,"

I quickly got dressed, brushing my teeth and packing my bag with what I assumed I needed for school. Moving schools was never nice, especially right in the middle of a term. Everyone always seemed to know your name and always took the invitation to come up and introduce themselves to you. Being a year younger than Bella was already a pain, because although I did know someone, they wouldn't be in any of my classes. Bella probably already had a bunch of friends. Guess I would be alone again, but that was fine with me.

"Toast?" Dad asked, as I entered the kitchen and I took a slice from him, "Don't worry about school. You'll be fine there," I nodded, swallowing the toast. It tasted like cardboard. Why was I so nervous about the whole thing? It's not like it mattered, "Try not to crash on the way there,"

"Oh, ha ha," I told him sarcastically, "Seriously, that's hilarious," Bella walked into the room, "I suppose you're all ready for the weekend," she frowned, "Edward's car is parked outside, he's taking you to school. Now that is sweet," she made a face at me, "Don't worry, I'm not going to get lost either. I'll follow behind on my bike. Therefore I don't have to be there if you're being all..." I grimaced, "Sweet with each other,"

She looked at the toast in my hand, "Fine, are you ready to go?" I placed the toast down, suddenly not hungry and more, before nodding, "Don't get too far behind us," I followed her out of the house, picking up my helmet on the way. She looked uneasy at the bike, "You sure it's safe?"

"Yes," I answered shortly, and she moved to get into the car. I placed the helmet on, and quickly following the car as it rolled down the road. It seemed no time at all until we reached the school. I stared at the building, seeing how...different it looked to my previous one. It looked more like a collection of offices pushed together than a school. Still, it could have been a lot worse.

"The reception area is over there," I turned to Bella, who was pointing towards a small little building, "They'll tell you everything that you need to know," I nodded slowly, "Guess, I'll see you around, lunch maybe," Great, even my sister was abandoning me, "Don't worry," she added, "You'll have fun here, I'm sure about it,"

I ignored her and Edward, just picking up my bag and walking over to the building. Inside was surprisingly light and warmer than the light drizzle that was outside. It was everything a reception could be, including the over abundance of greenery that were in multiple plastic pots. I walked up to the receptionist, placing my helmet on the surface, "Hi," I smiled at her as her head suddenly jerked up, "I'm Adrianna Swan; I think you're expecting me. I've just transferred,"

Recognition shone on her face, "Adrianna, yes," she dug around the multiple pieces of paper that were littered on her desk, "We were expecting you yesterday," I didn't answer her, and she held out three sheets of paper, "Here's your schedule, and a map, oh and you need to get the other one signed by all your teachers today, before bringing it back at the end of the day," she held up a key, "This is your locker key, don't lose it," I took that from her, "Have a good day,"

"Sure," I picked up my helmet, walking out without another word. History first, and then Government. Thank god, for a class that I actually enjoyed. I would be the first to admit it, but I wasn't blest with the intelligence that Bella had for the sciences. Instead my talents lay in other subjects, art being the first, and history being the second. I couldn't understand equations or algebra, but then I didn't really want to. I was happy with the subjects that I wished to do.

And so the morning past quickly. I sat next to people whose names I forgot instantly, and I left before anyone could call me back. Mainly the questions that were thrown my way were the same questions that were always asked. Why had you moved to Forks? Is your Dad really the Chief of Police? Where was your last school? I hadn't liked telling my sister why exactly I got kicked out of my last school so there was no way that I was going to tell a bunch of random strangers. On the plus side however, the subjects that I had been in seemed to be teaching interesting parts of the curriculum. I figured that if I kept my head down then I wouldn't be bothered by anyone overly much.

And so it came to lunch, and I was on my own in the middle of the canteen. This really did not hold high hopes for the rest of my school year, "Adrianna!" I turned towards my sister's voice, "Over here!" she waved over to a table where Edward and she was sitting. I pondered the options, which would be more embarrassing? Sitting alone, or sitting with my sister and her boyfriend. I was reluctant to let the latter win. I sat in the empty chair, "How has your day been?"

"The receptionist is unusually perky," I replied, leaning back in my chair, "People keep asking why I moved here, and I'm sure that some of the people in my class have no real concept of the words: personal space," I shrugged happily, "Other than that, I'm happy, Forks is good," I saw what Bella was eating, "Salad is never good to eat on a cold rainy day,"

"It's nice," she retorted, "You want some?" I raised a hand in rejection, "There's something that I want to ask you," I nodded, "Why did Mum kick you out of her house?" I stiffened slightly, not liking the question, "I thought you were getting along with her...finally,"

I painted a smile on my face, "You know Renee, Bella," I avoided the question, "First she packs me off to a boarding school, and then she doesn't correspond with me an awful lot. She didn't kick me out, I left school when I did and instead of going to her house, I phoned Dad to come over here. Thought I'd make the most of it, while I still could. I prefer it here anyway, it's not so ridiculously warm like Phoenix," I looked at Edward, "I have to tell you, there seems to be a lot of gossip about your family in the lower years. I would be worried,"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I hear that a lot," he told me, "I'm used to it," I would bet a lot that he could, "I was wondering if your bike could take two," he continued, "I'm leaving after lunch, and as Bella came in my car this morning, she doesn't have any way of getting home,"

I hummed lightly, "That's fine with me, as long as she can handle being on the back of a bike," Bella nodded at me, "Then it's fine and all is solved," I felt a familiar prickle on the nape of my neck, and I turned to see four people crowded around a table of their own, staring at us. They all seemed to be the marble white that Edward had, rather ethereally beautiful, but still there were cracks in their appearance. I could see between them that there was something not so perfect. The blond haired guy sat too straight, like he had been in the army. The dark haired pixie had a blank gaze, and the other two? They just looked on edge, "Your family don't seem to be very happy with you,"

"You noticed," he remarked and I tilted my hand, "They're just getting used to the idea of Bella and I being together, it's a bit of a change for them," I raised an eyebrow, "It's just a family thing,"

I shook my head, "Oh, don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I understand family problems more than the rest," I looked at Bella, and she shifted her gaze away from me, "But if you wanted my advice, I'd tell your family that it's really none of their business who you associate with," he laughed a little, "But then that's me,"

"They're not the type of people that you can really say that to," he said and I nodded, "But thanks for the advice,"

"I am merely here to help," I quipped, drinking a little of my water, "So as the annoying little sister of Bella Swan, I believe I have the right to interrogate you to my heart's content, because you are dating my sister, kind of. This means that unfortunately you're going to be seeing me around the house if you insist on taking Bella to school,"

"Adrianna," Bella interrupted.

Edward nudged her, "It's fine," he told her, "There's not much to me if I'm honest. I'm seventeen, I moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago. I was adopted by my parents, Carlisle who's a doctor and Esme. I've got two siblings, Alice and Emmett, who you've noticed. The other two are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, who are also adopted by Carlisle and Esme. So you don't have to worry that your sister is with a stalker or someone,"

I tapped the table, "You read my mind," I said deadpan, and Bella winced slightly, "I appreciate you being so...open, I confess that I'm naturally suspicious of everyone. I've been in a few situations before, but you got the fact that I was worried wrong. Bella usually can look after herself,"

"Then tell me about yourself," he replied and I raised my eyebrow, "Bella has told me a bit about you, but how can I be sure that you won't get your sister into any bad situations?" I chuckled coldly, silently wondering where he had got his information from, "It's a fair enough question,"

"Which makes me wonder...really wonder who you have talked to," I answered, "But I'll answer your question. I'm Adrianna Swan, I'm sixteen, my favourite colour is purple, and I've got a sister," I went over everything that I was in my mind, "I prefer cats to dogs. I hate people invading my personal space without asking. I prefer drawing to talking. I like wandering around on my own, usually ending up in a situation that I don't like," there was a sudden smash of glass behind me, and I turned to see a glass broken on the ground next to Edward's family. I looked back, "And things get broken around me, even when they shouldn't. Bella thinks I'm cursed,"

"Maybe you're just clumsy,"

"It would run in the family," I agreed, "But no," the bell rang and I took out my phone, looking at the time, distracted, "Bella, I'll meet you outside the reception after school, all right? It's the only place I know without risking getting lost," I nodded at Edward, "Good to see you," I then picked up my bag, walking away from the table. I knew that I was intruding into their alone time.

At the end of the day, I sat on the wall of the school, waiting for Bella. After fifteen minutes of waiting, I was starting to get very annoyed, and was just about to leave. I had just started up the engine when I saw her running towards me, "You weren't going to leave without me?" she demanded.

"You were late," I told her, "I wasn't going to hang around forever, you know," she climbed on the back of the bike delicately, "Now hold tight around me otherwise you might fall off," I started it off, going slowly out of the car park before picking up more speed. Bella's arms were tight around my middle as she held onto me which admittedly was slightly uncomfortable, but at least it meant that she didn't fall off. When I finally parked outside the house, she did stagger off it quickly, "I'm not that bad a driver," I informed her.

"No, you just like going faster than you ought to," she announced, sitting on the steps, "I just need to have a human second to get my breath back," I moved past her, opening the door of the house and walking inside. I sighed at the quietness of the house. Dad hadn't got back from work. I retrieved my sketchbook from upstairs, flicking to a blank page, and pulled out a pencil. I slowly pencilled in the rough shape of the school, briefly looking up as Bella finally closed the front door before going back to the drawing.

"So," I spoke softly and saw out of the corner of my eyes, Bella turning towards me, "I hear that a dance is coming around soon. Is Edward going to take you there?"

"I'm not going to the dance," she informed me shortly, sounding irritated. I paused slightly before continuing to draw carefully, shading in a window, "Sorry, people have been asking me that all day, and I guess I'm tired of it," she flopped into the armchair opposite me, "I was going to go to Seattle, but with my truck, it doesn't seem to be a good idea at the moment, and the recent animal killings,"

I silently grinned, "I told you," I murmured, "I said that orange truck wasn't legally safe for anyone to drive around in it," I frowned, "That still doesn't mean you can't go to the dance. Or have you decided not to go because there are too many people asking about it?"

"The second, obviously," she said, and I nodded distractedly, "Anyway, Edward has asked me to go hiking tomorrow anyway," I had to laugh at that, "It's not funny, I can go hiking," I was just amused, I knew how clumsy she often was, "Edward is just going to have to be patient with me,"

"Yes," I was still amused, "Yes, he is,"

* * *

**Rewrite is finished! Just taken me far too long to do it.**

**Till next time.**


	4. AN Rewritten

**To All**

**This is just a note to say that the first three chapters of _Red as Blood_ has been updated and rewritten. Don't fret, I will be continuing to update this story, even though I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I actually updated this story. It's an understatement to say that it's been a while.**

**Still I'm back on board with this story, and have the whole of the summer to continue writing it.**

**See you soon.**

**PenSmith433**


End file.
